Yugioh! DE - Episode 004
The Skeptic Synopsis ''Cameron'''' isn't welcome wherever he goes.'' Summary Cameron and Maribel walk in the Slifer cafeteria to have dinner where Cameron sees Lafayette. Cameron is pleasantly surprised to see Lafayette. He introduces him to Maribel but asks why he's here. Lafayette is oddly stern and asks Cameron why he's here and in a Slifer Red uniform. Cameron dryly says that he lives here now. Lafayette corrects Cameron to say he's an Obelisk and belongs in the Obelisk Dorms. Cameron says that after his duel with Maya, he went to the chancellor's office to request to be placed in Slifer Red. Lafayette doesn't believe Cameron and Cameron promises that the decision was final and he cannot switch back dorms. Lafayette's presence attracts a sarcastic Marlon who asks if another Obelisk is choosing to be at the bottom ring. Lafayette says he'd never be a Slifer slacker, irritating Marlon. Kyle walks up to see his friends as Marlon shouts back at Lafayette. Cameron stands up to Lafayette, telling him not to insult people he doesn't even know. Lafayette says he told Maribel most of the Obelisk Blue seemed like elitist jerks but he though Lafayette was different. Lafayette then asks why Cameron would choose to be at the bottom. Lafayette believes that the elite belong with the elite. Irritated, Cameron says his reason are his own and he doesn't need to answer to him. However, Marlon says he'd like an answer. Marlon flatly admits that he's Marlon is irritated by Cameron's presence in the Slifer dorms. He asks why anyone would demote themselves purposefully. Cameron gets agitated, and a powerful begins to building through the cafeteria. A hand taps Cameron's, telling them all to relax. The hand belongs to Lucy, who says that Cameron's reasons for being in the Slifer dorms were approved by the chancellor and that's all that matters. Lucy welcomes Lafayette to stay but she reminds him to return to his dorm before curfew. Lafayette says he's happy to leave but with Cameron. Before things get too heated, Lucy proposes a duel between Lafayette and Cameron. Lucy shares her belief that duels certainly won't save all problems but a duel is a gateway to understanding one's emotions and feelings. When to people on the field give everything they have in competition, they can develop a form of understanding. Cameron quickly accepts the premise but says that he's already had two duels today and would like to relax. Lucy says they can duel the next day then. Marlon interjects saying he'd like to duel Cameron instead. Marlon says that since Cameron is a Slifer now, it should be a Slifer that kicks him out. Lafayette quickly tries to argue back but Lucy accepts, upsetting Lafayette. She says the matter is no longer an Obelisk matter but a Slifer one. Lafayette is disgruntled that he has to let this matter be solved by a Slifer, but he leaves without another word. After dinner, Cameron and Marlon are in their beds sharing awkward silence while Kyle sits in between them. Kyle tries to get them to talk but Marlon shuts him down. Cameron, however, is willing to talk. He asks what Marlon has against him as he's done absolutely nothing to him. Marlon says he needs to know why Cameron is moving into the Slifer forms. He asks if it's to somehow better himself in the lowest dormitory or insult all of the Slifers. Cameron says he wasn't even thinking about the Slifers when he made this decision. He was just thinking about a decision that would make him happy and doesn't understand why everyone is up in arms about it. Cameron says that Marlon may be unhappy being a Slifer, but Cameron says he's more than happy just to be at the academy. Marlon immediately lashes out but Clovis jumps in as well to get Marlon to calm down. Kyle and Clovis ask Marlon just why he's so damn angry. Marlon pushes them off and says he's going to crush Cameron as quickly as possible. The sooner he's out, the better. Marlon jumps back into bed and goes to sleep. The other boys go to sleep as well, wanting to be rid of the room's tension as quickly as possible. Cameron Faces Marlon The next day, Lucy asks Cameron and Marlon if any of their anger has resolved. Cameron says he's not angry and Marlon says no but he does ask why so many people are here to watch. Lucy says that the two of them caused a lot of commotion in the cafeteria, so those who listened must have wanted to see the duel. Lafayette has also arrived and he emotionlessly cheers for Marlon. Lucy has the boys play rock-paper-scissors to decide who will go first. Cameron wins the game and he decides to go second, so Marlon cannot attack first. The boys take opposite sides and begin their duel to the cheers of the Slifers. Marlon draws and immediately activates “Stray Lambs”, allowing him to Special Summon 2 "Lamb Tokens" in Defense Position at the cost of Normal Summoning this turn. He then sets a monster and one card. Lafayette is unimpressed if that's all Marlon has to offer. Cameron draws to begin his turn, and Maribel cheers for him. Cameron appreciates the support. He considers the "Lamb Tokens" and believes Marlon intends to sacrifice them next turn, and he's no means of ridding all of them off the field. Cameron Normal Summons “Cure Mermaid”, a monster with 1500 ATK. Cameron has “Cure Mermaid” attack and destroy a “Lamb Token”. Cameron thinks to himself that he'll at least get Marlon to sacrifice his facedown monster if he wants to Tribute Summon a high-level monster. Cameron gets ready for an assault and sets three cards to end his turn. Marlon draws and reminds Cameron that he intends to crush him swiftly. He first Flip Summons “Des Koala” whose effect inflicts 400 damage to Cameron for each card in his hand. Cameron has 2 cards in his hand, so he takes 800 damage. Lafayette says it's not a bad move: a solid defense monster with a good effect. Marlon then tributes “Des Koala” and his remaining “Lamb Token” to Tribute Summon one of the strongest monsters of his Deck, “Big Koala”. Cameron realizes that Marlon runs a Beast Deck and can guess what his facedown is, but he doubts Marlon will still attack considering his three set Spell/Traps. Marlon surprises Cameron by activating "Wild Nature’s Release," increasing "Big Koala’s" ATK by its DEF, awarding the monster 4700 ATK, but during the End Phase "Big Koala" will be destroyed. Marlon enters his Battle Phase and commands “Big Koala” to attack “Cure Mermaid”. Cameron aims to stop the attack with “Draining Shield” then gain Life Points equal to “Big Koala’s” ATK. Marlon chains the effect with “Beast Soul Swap” to return “Big Koala” to his hand. He can then Special Summon it back onto the field in Attack Position but its stats are normal. Marlon says that “Draining Shield” now loses its target and thus fails. Marlon chides that Cameron isn't as good as he thinks he is. He orders “Big Koala” to attack “Cure Mermaid” again. Cameron brings back an old trap card, his Continuous Trap: “Astral Barrier” to make the attack a direct attack. "Big Koala" charge through through "Cure Mermaid" and slashes Cameron, ridding him of 2700 Life Points. Marlon recalls that Cameron did the same thing against Maya. He believes the his opponent is planning another Synchro Summon. Cameron promptly activates “Damage Condenser” discarding a card to Special Summon a monster from his Deck with ATK less than the damage he took from “Big Koala's” attack. Cameron Special Summons “Fire Princess” in Attack Position. Cameron reveals to have discarded “Card of Compensation” which allows him to draw two cards. Marlon realizes Cameron planned his series of attacks to the letter. However, Cameron compliments Marlon on his brutal strategy. Cameron says his intention was to use used "Astral Barrier" and "Damage Condenser" first. Then use "Draining Shield" when Marlon attacked a second time to recover his lost Life Points. However, Marlon's opening attack was simply too powerful. Marlon asks why Cameron is complimenting him. Marlon says he doesn't need Cameron to patronize him. Cameron says he's not patronizing and tells Marlon to stop getting so angry over nothing. Cracks in the earth begin to form as Cameron gets angry. Marlon sets one card. As he ends his turn, he demands to know why Cameron decided to become a Slifer. Cameron calms down to give his full answer. The cracks in the earth stop formnig. Cameron says he wants to be a Slifer because that's where his sister started when she came to Duel Academy. Cameron admits that his sister didn't start out as a particularly good duelist. She also isn't particularly smart. Cameron says dueling comes natural to him or maybe he just learned from watching his sister. In any case, she started on the bottom and worked her way to the top before she disappeared during her senior year. Years ago, Cameron said he visited the Slifer dorms and they weren't even as nice as they are now. However, Cameron remembers his sister saying that she didn't mind being a Slifer because, as she told him.life is not easy and accomplishments are handed to you. Cameron says his sister says that the people in Obelisk Blue certainly deserve it but in her eyes they never truly earned it. Cameron says he wants to earn his place in the Obelisk Dorms, not just be placed there because he scored well on a test. Cameron repeats that he wants to earn it, deserve it, and appreciate it. He also believes that in the Slifer dorms, no one has the elitist mentality, so the dueling will probably be the most fun. Marlon and Lafayette are speechless at Cameron's reasoning while Lucy is very proud. Cameron then draws and says he has a duel to win. Cameron explains that during his Standby Phase, “Cure Mermaid” increases his Life Points by 800. “Fire Princess” effect then activates to inflict 500 damage to Marlon each time Cameron gains Life Points. "Fire Princess" torches Cameron out of a few Life Points. Cameron then gets ready for a Synchro Summon by summoning “Genex Controller”. He tunes “Genex Controller” with “Fire Princess” to Synchro Summon “Power Tool Dragon” in Attack Position. Cameron makes the obvious statement that his machine dragon isn't strong enough at at the moment to defeat "Big Koala" but he uses “Power Tool Dragon’s” effect to add a random Equip Spell to his hand that may perhaps make up the difference. Cameron ultimate acquires “Angel Wing”. Cameron examines his hand and decides to equip “Power Tool” with "Angel Wing". Cameron explains his Equip Spell's effect to deal 300 damage each time the equipped monster inflict battle damage. Marlon reminds Cameron his monster is still too weak to win against his "Big Koala". Cameron agrees so he aactivates “Limiter Removal” to double the ATK of all Machine monsters he controls but they are destroyed during the End Phase. “Power Tool Dragon” now enjoys 4600 ATK. Cameron has “Power Tool” attack and destroy “Big Koala”. “Angel Wing” then activates to inflict 300 damage to Marlon, reducing his Life Points to 1300 just low enough for “Cure Mermaid” to deal the direct attack and win Cameron the duel. Aftermath The holograms fade and at the duel's conclusion, The Slifers clap for Marlon and Cameron on their great duel. Cameron and Marlon shake hands on a good duel. Marlon promptly apologizes to Cameron especially for thinking he worst of him. Cameron is quick to accept the apology, wanting their feud to be over and to start fresh. Lucy is pleased and she repeats what she'd said earlier about people finding understanding through dueling. She tells Cameron his desire to be like his sister is very admirable, knowing he looks up to her, and she officially welcomes him to the Slifer dorms. The rest of the Slifers cheer but Cameron looks for Lafayette who has departed without a word. Lucy is elated that their years has begun with great duels and hopes to see plenty more in the future. She lets the Freshman go about their own business for the rest of the day. Later, Joshua approaches Lucy in the nurse's office and says she didn't have to involve herself in the freshman's affairs since he's one of the heads of the dorm. Lucy tells Joshua he was not there yesterday when the duel was challenged. She tells Joshua that Cameron has powers like her and him. Lucy says she's not sure he can control them completely quite yet. Joshua closes the door for their conversation. He says psychic duelist aren't uncommon at the academy but Lucy says that the school has a policy of keeping the truth concealed from the Freshman for a while to make sure all psychic duelists are accounted for and that they have control over their abilities. Furthermore, she doesn't quite understand what Cameron's powers are. Joshua asks if they should do something about the young man. Lucy says that they will in time but for now they should allow him and the other psychic duelists under their win enjoy their first weeks of school. New Roommates Meanwhile, Cameron, Marlon, Clovis, and Kyle are bonding in their room over the duel and their cards. A person knocks and Cameron opens the door to see Maribel. Cameron welcomes her to in and re-introduces her to his roommates. The boys happily welcome Maribel and join her in their conversation about their decks and dueling. Featured Duel: Marlon Grealish vs. Cameron Tribble Turn 1: Marlon Marlon activates “Stray Lambs”, allowing him to Special Summon 2 "Lamb Tokens" (0/0) in Defense Position at the cost of Normal Summoning this turn. He sets a monster and one card. Turn 2: Cameron Cameron Normal Summons “Cure Mermaid” (1500/800). “Cure Mermaid” attacks and destroys a “Lamb Token”. Cameron sets three cards. Turn 3: Marlon Marlon Flip Summons “Des Koala” whose effect inflicts 400 damage to Cameron for each card in his hand. Cameron has 2 cards in his hand (Cameron 4000 > 3200). Marlon tributes “Des Koala” and his remaining “Lamb Token” to Tribute Summon “Big Koala” (2700/2000). He then activates "Wild Nature’s Release," increasing "Big Koala’s" ATK by its DEF ("Big Koala:" 2700 → 4700), but during the End Phase "Big Koala" will be destroyed. “Big Koala” attacks “Cure Mermaid”. Cameron activates “Draining Shield” to negate the attack and gain LP equal to “Big Koala’s” ATK. Marlon activates “Beast Soul Swap” to return “Big Koala” to his hand then Special Summon it back onto the field in Attack Position and its stats are normal. “Draining Shield” loses its target and thus fails. “Big Koala” attacks “Cure Mermaid”. Cameron activates Continuous Trap: “Astral Barrier” to make the attack a direct attack (Cameron 3200 > 500). Cameron activates “Damage Condenser” discarding a card to Special Summon a monster from his Deck with ATK less than the damage he took from “Berserk Gorilla’s” attack. Cameron Special Summons “Fire Princess” (1300/1500) in Attack Position. Cameron reveals to have discarded “Card of Compensation” which allows him to draw two cards. Marlon sets one card. Turn 4: Cameron During Cameron’s Standby Phase, “Cure Mermaid” increases Cameron’s LP by 800 (Cameron 500 > 1300). “Fire Princess” inflicts 500 damage to Marlon each time Cameron gains LP (Marlon 4000 > 3500). Cameron Normal Summons “Genex Controller”. Cameron tunes “Genex Controller” with “Fire Princess” to Synchro Summon “Power Tool Dragon” (2300/2500) in Attack Position. Cameron uses “Power Tool Dragon’s” effect to add a random Equip Spell to his hand. Cameron adds “Angel Wing” to his hand, which he then equips to “Power Tool”. Cameron activates “Limiter Removal” to double the ATK of all Machine monsters he controls but they are destroyed during the End Phase (“Power Tool”: 2300 > 4600/2500). “Power Tool” attacks and destroys “Big Koala” (Marlon 3500 > 1600). “Angel Wing” inflicts 300 damage as the equipped monster inflicted Battle Damage (Marlon 1600 > 1300). “Cure Mermaid” attacks directly (Marlon 1300 > 0). Cameron wins Featured Cards Navigation Category:Cameron's Duels Category:Marlon's Duels